Mischief, Managed
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: Umbridge never thought she would meet up with those horrors again, but for them it's just another episode of Mischief, Managed.


**Mischief, Managed.**

The clip-clopping of heels echoed down the street as she trotted purposefully down the deserted street of Diagon Alley. Her hair was pulled up tightly, and was all but concealed under a pink hat, which matched the rest of her hideously pink attire.

People in the street automatically moved out of the way when they saw her coming, keeping their heads down as she strutted past them with her head held high and a smug little smirk plastered on her small round face. Her arms were kept tightly in to herself as she walked, not wanting to touch any of the broken, damaged, filthy, run-down places that used to dominate and light up what used to be known as Diagon Alley.

The small piece of paper in her hand was rolled up in a small scroll, and she held it as though it was something precious. Her pink glossed lips pursed in a triumphant smile as she thought about what had been written in the Minister's own handwriting on that piece of parchment. It sent shivers down her spine when she thought of it.

This was her favourite kind of work. Closing people down, because they truly deserved it. She was good at it too. She had taken on Hogwarts, and in her opinion, she had made it better whilst it had been under her rule. That Potter boy and his friends had been most unruly too, but they had been dealt with, and it was all a matter of time when Hogwarts would finally succumb to the requests of the Ministry and accept that You-Know-Who was NOT, back.

Turning her attention to the shining beacon in front of her, she stopped at the entrance and looked up at it, her expression one of evident disgust as she wrinkled her nose at the sounds of happy children and odd firework sounds coming from within, bringing back bad memories.

She looked around her, and pleasingly, she took note of all the scared faces that were peeping from around old and battered doorways as they watched her, and people who had stopped and were staring at her in disbelief and sadness. One person, a youngster who she recognised from Hogwarts, was leaning in one of the doorways, and he was giving her a very knowing smirk. This unnerved her slightly, but she turned back to the doors of the bright orange building and cleared her throat with a tiny, yet important cough.

Putting a hand on the doorhandle, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door and took five steps inside.

Objects whizzed by her with mad laughter, children chasing after them with grins. Love-heart bubbles floating up and popping from a small pink fountain that glowed onto the faces of eager young girls who wanted to find their sweetheart. Anti-gravity hats lifting off people's heads and flying off whilst their testers ran after them. Youngsters eating small sweets and turning into small canary's.

In her eyes, it was utter chaos.

Suddenly, people started to nudge one another and nod in her direction.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Delores Umbr-"

"Shh! She'll hear you!"

"What is she doing here?"

"You don't think she's come to buy something do you?"

"Don't be stupid. She's probably come to blow the place up."

As people noticed her standing there, one by one they came to a halt, staring at her in horror. The only thing that could be heard was the faint popping of the heart-shaped bubbles as they floated up and popped, and the sound of puking pastills falling into a large bucket as they re-stocked. No one uttered even a whisper.

It was almost silent.

The petite woman in pink cleared her throat with a small important 'Ahem'. Some of the children around her flinched, and she smiled happily as she saw that they still remembered her. Perfect.

"As put forth by the Ministry, this...shop..." She started pleasantly, "has been requested to shut down, and to have been cleared by no later than a week." She said, her voice ringing loud and clear with authority.

Someone nearby snorted. "Like that'll happen." They muttered.

She turned to them, making them recoil slightly. "Oh it will." She said, her smile turning dangerous.

"Yeah right!" Someone else called from near the back. "Like the owners of this place would ever let you do that to them!"

Her lips pursed in annoyance at the resistance that she was meeting. "Oh?" She questioned. "And who might the owners be?" She asked expectantly.

"Lookie here Georgie! Our DEAR Professor Umbridge has come to visit us!" A delighted voice exclaimed.

"Indeed she has Freddie. Remember, bow when she acknowledges you. She WILL have ORDER." Another voice replied just as pleasantly.

Umbridge froze, the pleasant, inquiring smile that she had been wearing not moments ago faltered, and she turned to look upwards to where two figures were stood on the landing of a staircase, dressed in identical brown pin-stripe suits with orange ties that matched their short, casual looking ginger hair. One was leaning forward with his arms folded and resting on the mahogany banister, and the other had one hand resting on the banister and turned sideways towards his partner, his other hand in his pocket.

But for all their pleasantry, their cold expressions told another story.

The paper she had been holding fell to the floor.

"You." She seethed, her eyes the only betrayer of her fear as she stared up at them.

"Him." Fred Weasley said as he moved his hand to sit more comfortably in his pocket and nodded his head towards his brother.

"And him." George Weasley repeated, mimicking his brother as he nodded towards him.

"Us." They said simultaneously, standing up straight and quickly sorting each other's ties out before following one another down the stairs and walking towards her.

The swarm of students parted like the red sea as they made their way through them, and Umbridge held her head high, as though trying to maintain what ever was left of her dignity since they had crumbled it to ashes with their fireworks on that fateful day.

"The Minister for Magic," She started haughtily, "has sent me to-"

"Bored." George yawned.

"Already." Fred agreed.

Umbridge's cheeks turned pink as a few students sniggered. "Manners!" She ground out between her teeth, her cheeks puffing out like a puffer-fish.

"That's a new shade of pink Professor, doesn't suit you at all." Fred grinned.

"Oh wait, we're sorry, were you saying something?" George asked, his voice polite and concerned all of a sudden.

"I was saying...that you have been requested-no...Ordered, to close this shop, within the week."

George and Fred glanced at each other wryly. "Not gonna happen." They chorused, causing loud cheers from behind them as George bent down and picked up the parchment that she had dropped, the Minister's neat scrawl written upon it with no doubt fancy words which in blunt terms, meant 'Get out'. He held it out to her, the paper now looking at her almost tauntingly.

She swiped it off of him and clenched it tightly, fuming to herself as she pursed her lips and thought of vile insults which she wisely kept to herself as the twins stared at her stonily, their piercing stares unnerving her as she wiped a stray strand of hair back from her face.

"Fine." She hissed at them. "The Ministry will be most displeased, and will send another to help you forcefully close it down, unless you change your mind for the better."

"Good luck with that." Fred snorted.

"Because we aren't moving. Especially not for you." George finished as he leaned towards her slightly with his hands in the pockets of his brown pin-striped trousers.

"But..." Fred said sarcastically as he gave her a sweeping, mocking bow. "Thank you for your consideration."

"Things down here really have gone to the dogs." Umbridge sniffed airily, feeling as though she was in a higher status and was looking down at an insignificant bug. "If this is what the wizarding world is coming to, a bunch of rowdy, undisciplined, band of filthy-"

Fred and George drew themselves up their full height and squared their shoulders,

"Finish that sentance." George said dangeously.

"We dare you." Fred threatened, the cold fires of his eyes burning just as intensely as his brothers.

Umbridge, oblivious to how much danger she was in, opened her mouth and started to continue her tirade. "Band of filthy youngsters who have no respect for their superiors. Their crimes are worthy of-"

She trailed off as George walked outside quickly with a small key, and came back in with a small bag that was wriggling furiously.

"Wh-What is that?" She asked in a slight panic. "I demand to know, what is in that bag. Otherwise it shall be confiscated by the Ministry." She said, her voice rising with fear as George loosened the drawstring and laid the small bag on the floor near her as she backed up towards the door, watching carefully as Fred withdrew his wand and pointed it at the bag.

"I said, what is in the-"

Something poked its head out of the bag, and Fred's arm snapped straight at it. "Engorgio!" He yelled, stepping back as the bolt of white magic hit the object

The thing that he had cast a spell on grew to at least four times its original size, becoming the size of a rather large shetland pony. However, this was a rather dangerous looking shetland pony. The animal croaked a couple of times before the croak developed into a hiss, which then become a snarling roar.

Umbridge stared in terror and turned on her heel, fleeing out of the front door as the once miniature Hungarian Horntail lumbered out of the door after her and began to chase her, its wings flapping furiously as it hopped along, blowing out streams of hot air which soon became small streams of white hot flame.

The woman in pink screamed the whole way as she ran back the way she had come, trying to think of a place that she could safely apparate to.

George and Fred watched her run down the street as best as she could in her heels through the windows of the door as the Horntail chased after her with angry snarls and bouts of flame, and grinned identical grins that only two inseperable twins could have grinned.

"Mischief." George started, holding up his palm to face Fred's.

"Managed." Fred finished, slapping his hand against his brother's and interlocking their fingers and shaking it in mid-air in triumph.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shishishishishi, that was fun to write. I just thought...What would happen if the Weasley Twins and Umbridge were to meet again, by some twist of fate?<strong>_

_**Hope you liked it, please review! ^_^**_

_**Kai XxxXxxX**_


End file.
